Un encuentro del destino
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: A veces el destino puede ser peculiar, curioso...y cruel.


**Notas: d gray man no me pertenece, todo es obra de hoshino-sensei.**

 **Advertencias: spoilers.**

 **Aclaración: la línea de este oneshot se sitúa 30 años atrás a la historia principal. Allen, Yuu y Alma en sus vidas anteriores (sip, yo creo que Alma y Yuu pudieron ser sus nombres antes, mas no el Karma ni Kanda sus apellidos. Solo es mi punto de vista. Lo mismo con las personalidades que tendrán. Es una teoría mía nada más. :v no me maten).**

 **Un encuentro destinado.**

_uhn?! A-alma ya termino su misión?! Tan rápido?!-exclamo con sorpresa en medio de su llamada. Hasta hacia pocas horas el mismo había terminado también su misión, por lo que se encontraba dando aviso para recibir alguna nueva orden, pero cualquier atención sobre ello paso a segundo plano cuando mencionaron a su amada.

Él mismo se había esforzado en su rapidez para verla, y al parecer no fue el único por la idea.

Se sonrojo al considerar ese detalle. Alma era simplemente adorable.

_ahh…-se escucho desde la otra línea un suspiro resignado- Yuu, concéntrate! No estábamos hablando de eso!-le regañando, captando su atención de nuevo.

_a-ah! Si! lo siento!-siguió escuchando sus nuevas indicaciones, en los que sus compañeros de misión contenían una risa a sus espaldas.

No podría culparlos, el mismo era consciente que al mencionar a Alma, podría olvidar hasta su nombre.

Al parecer, según le explicaron finalmente ambos habían recibido misiones separadas pero en ciudades no muy lejanas, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que ella pasara por allí esta noche.

No tuvo reparo alguno al casi suplicar que lo dejaran esperarla, por lo que conociendo su insistencia; sus superiores terminaron por aceptar más que resignados. Yuu era un buen exorcista, algo terco e insistente, pero simplemente un tonto más que cayó en las garras del amor.

Aunque muchos creyeran algo así sobre él, al joven hombre realmente no le importaba. El tenia claro la realidad y no le apenaba admitirse a sí mismo y al mundo que si no la hubiera conocido, quizás no estaría vivo. Desde que fue obligado a ingresar en la orden, su vida termino por ser un infierno profundamente aterrador. Nunca volvería a saber de su familia ni ellos de él, incluso si moría.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había perdido todo, desde su hogar, familia y amigos hasta su propia voluntad, todo por salvar un mundo por el cual lentamente fue perdiendo la fe hasta que ella llego. Alma con su sonrisa y calidez le recordaron lo feliz que podría llegar a ser y como las cosas más pequeñas podrían sacar las más bellas sonrisas.

Se había enamorado lentamente de su compañera hasta el punto, en el que con solo oír su nombre, su corazón saltaba de su pecho. No le alcanzaban las palabras ni acciones para describir lo que sentía por ella.

_Yuu….oye Yuu! Despierta!-escucho una voz hablarle al mismo tiempo que sentía un zape en su cabeza.

_e-eh? A-auch! Oye! Eso porque fue?!-volteo su cara, muy molesto, encontrándose con sus compañeros que lo miraban entre risas y molestia.

_como que "porque"?! Llevas sosteniendo el teléfono desde hace 10 minutos!

_y?-rodo los ojos mientras colocaba al susodicho en su lugar. Aun no entendía el punto.

_Yuu….ya colgaron hace un rato…-explico un apenado colega, de nombre...

Un vergonzoso silencio inundo la habitación.

_Bueno, supongo que aquí nos separamos, no?-se iba despidiendo de su colega con una sonrisa. Era un buen amigo, fortachón para su joven edad, agradable y con una aroma peculiar.

Este, le dio un leve apretón de manos a modo de despedida mientras le deseaba suerte y algunos saludos a Alma.

_Si. Cuídate y cuídala. Nos veremos en la orden-se fue alejando hasta alcanzar a los demás.-le mandare saludos al General, seguro estará feliz de saber de ustedes, al parecer oí que los extraña mucho!

El aludido solo se limito a reír levemente. El general Tiedoll era así con cada uno de sus discípulos. Nunca espero conocer a alguien como él en la orden, pero le resultaba agradable. Le daba un toque hogareño al asunto.

Suspiro un poco, y al verse solo comenzó a recorrer un poco el pueblo. Aun faltaban un par de horas antes de que el tren de Alma llegara, por lo que podría darse el lujo de curiosear un poco.

Sus ansias por terminar la misión habían sido tantas, que prácticamente salto del tren sin molestarse a mirar nada a su alrededor. Ahora sería diferente.

Aquel pueblo no era nada desagradable. Había tiendas de todo tipo alrededor, las personas parecían muy agradables y cordiales; y el ambiente era animado incluso con el mal clima que amenazaba.

Siguiendo su camino pausadamente, una tienda en particular llamo su atención.

Una joyería.

Casi como atraído por un imán, sus ojos llegaron a un objeto en particular del aparador, mientras su imaginación comenzaba a volar.

_eso es…

Se trataba de un anillo pequeño y simple, pero no por ello menos hermosos. Era de una plata muy fina y brillante, tenía un precio bastante razonable y provocaba en su interior lo mismo que ella: sencillez y calidez.

No dudo ni medio segundo en entrar a la tienda y comprarlo. Las manos de su amada eran finas y delicadas, estaba seguro de que le quedaría. Luego de esto, solo quedaría buscar el momento apropiado para pedírselo….la imagen mental de Alma en un vestido blanco casi le provoca un infarto. No se arrepentiría de nada.

Aunque al salir de la tienda si lamento haber gastado hasta el último de sus ahorros. Estaba comenzando a llover y no traía paraguas.

Suspiro resignado y apresuro sus pasos, esperando no mojarse demasiado para al menos regresar a la estación, pero a mitad de camino le fue imposible. No le molestaba mojarse, pero pescar un resfriado seria un problema.

Afortunadamente no tardo en hallar un refugio confiable, bajo el techo de una librería. Respiro con alivio mientras se entretenía ver la lluvia caer, casi románticamente.

Adoraba este clima, aunque le entraban ciertas ganas de tomar una siesta. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo realmente cuando sintió un piquete de dedos en su frente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, volteando a varios lados hasta hallar al culpable, quien reía divertido.

_lo siento pero…como parecías dormirte creí que caerías y te desperté. Lamento haberte molestado-hablo con un tono entre pena y burla.

_e-eh? N-no…no importa. Gracias. -desvió la mirada apenado.

Era un joven, casi de su misma edad y estatura, cabellos castaños casi rojizos y gafas enormes. Traía una pila de libros en mano y al parecer también esperaba que la lluvia parara un poco como él. Suponía que se trataba de algún tipo de profesor o investigador.

_también te atrapo el aguacero?-pregunto repentinamente, en un leve afán de iniciar conversación.

Yuu volteo nuevamente, para prestarle atención.

_si…algo así. –rio nerviosamente. Estar allí fue más bien culpa de su propia torpeza e impulsividad en las compras.

_je…yo también. No me molestaría un poco de H2O, pero mis libros y notas no sobrevivirían. Es una pena tener que esperar aquí por algo como esto, con lo ocupado que estoy…-comento mirando hacia la nada por un segundo, para luego curiosear con la mirada al rubio; especialmente su uniforme; mientras el aludido no pudo evitar cierta incomodad.

Algo en la presencia de aquel hombre le hacía sentir extraño.

_por el paquete que llevas en manos…salías de una joyería…?-incordio, divertido de provocarle malestar a alguien como él.

_uhn…si…compre algo de allí-quería ignorarlo y pasar el rato en silencio, pero no quería parecer un grosero.

_ya veo…-suspiro antes de dedicarle una sonrisa burlona-…con tu apariencia no creí que tendrías "esos gustos"-murmuro, soltando una risa, aunque dentro de la mente del inocente exorcista aquello no tuvo mucho sentido.

Aunque por la mirada que le dedicaron, sospechaba que era una burla de algún tipo.

_uhn. No entiendo su risa, pero esto es una regalo para mi novia.-aclaro desviando la mirada. Enserio no le agradaba la presencia de ese sujeto.

El joven de cabellos castaños no puedo más que solo suspira con cierta decepción.

_ahh…ya veo. Pero me alegra ver que aun existen personas abiertas a detalles de afecto como esos…-le regalo una sonrisa-y deja de tratarme de "usted", creo que deberíamos tener la misma edad.

_supongo…que es verdad…joven…

_Allen. Puedes llamarme solo Allen, y tu nombre…?-le cedió la mano a modo de saludo.

_Es un placer, joven Allen-no podía perder la cordialidad con los extraños- Puedes llamarme Yuu.-aunque tampoco le gustaba mucho su propio apellido, así que se presentaba solo con su nombre de pila.

De cualquier modo, al entrar a la orden, poco o nada significaba a que familia perteneció antes.

Allen por otro lado, ignorando la perturbación de su acompañante solo se dedico a verlo con extrañeza.

_eres…oriental…? Con tu apariencia no lo esperaba en lo absoluto…-comento con profunda sorpresa.

_oh! Bueno. Mi abuela era japonesa, pero mi abuelo y el resto de mi familia son de ascendencia europea…fue por eso…-explico vagamente. Siempre se sorprendían cuando daba su nombre, que dar esa corta aclaración era normal para él.

_uhn...ya veo. Eres todo un espécimen muy exótico-hablo mientras se acomodaba mejor sus gafas-esto explica esa curiosa delicadeza en tus facciones, propia de la ascendencia oriental…-comento con cierta fascinación.-quien recibirá ese anillo de tu parte debe ser muy afortunada…

Sus palabras lo único que provocaron fue un leve sonrojo y el arqueamiento en una ceja de su acompañante. No sabía si tomarlo como un halago o una burla muy elaborada.

_gracias…supongo…-iba a decir algo más, pero el sonido de un tren acercarse detuvo su lengua.

_oh…parece ser que el tren de tu amada ya llego…-escuchó la voz de Allen a su espaldas.

_s-si! así es!-sonrió emocionado ante ese pensamiento dispuesto a salir corriendo hasta la estación aun con toda la lluvia encima suyo pero un pensamiento fugaz lo detuvo.

Un segundo…como es que Allen sabia que Alma estaba dentro de ese tren?

Muy turbado ante ello, volteo dispuesto a preguntar al joven de lentes, pero este ya no estaba. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras volteaba a varias direcciones, pero no quedaba rastro de nada. Como si fuera un fantasma.

Se quedo pensativo y confuso ante ello por varios segundos, hasta que lo recordó. Alma había llegado! Tenía que ir a recibirla!

A toda prisa salió corriendo bajo la lluvia. Quizás con algo de suerte no tropezaría.

No muy lejos de allí, oculto de su vista, un curioso Allen sonreía con misterio. Ciertamente no había esperado encontrarse con un exorcista en aquel pueblo, pero no negaría que hablar con el resulto bastante interesante.

_uhn….una flor de loto que florecerá en medio del campo de batalla…-murmuro para sí, recordando seguir su camino. Neah debía estar impaciente.-…que experimento…más interesante podría ser…

El chico le había agradado, era una pena que en medio de toda esta guerra sin sentido estuviera inevitablemente destinado a una muerte joven. Aunque….el destino era cambiante y esta guerra…tenía más que solo dos lados….

_...muy…interesante…-sonrió aun mas, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

Realmente tenía curiosidad de que significado podría tener este curioso encuentro. Esperaba poder _**verlo de nuevo.**_

 **++++++++++++++++++++Extra+++++++++++++++**

_o-oí que se van a casar…? B-buaah….estoy tan orgulloso de mis hijos…-se oía un sollozo en una esquina del cuartel, donde uno de los generales mantenía una llamada con uno de sus "hijos" luego de recibir tan hermosa noticia.

Enserio lamentaba no estar cerca de estos para felicitarlos cara a cara. Los extrañaba tanto.

_G-general Tiedoll…n-no tiene que llorar-se escuchaba un balbuceo nervioso desde la otra línea. En verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales palabras. Era un poco vergonzoso.

_Yuu-kun! Prométeme que me dejaras entregar a mi hija! Y ser tu padrino! Y también oficiar la boda…y también!

_Cálmese General! A-aun falta mucho y tenemos una misión!-de solo pensar en cada detalle sentía que le daría un colapso-además! No puede ser todo a la vez!

A partir de ese día, Froi Tiedoll no dejaba de comentarle a cualquier transeúnte que pasara a su lado que sus "hijos" iban a casarse mientras lloriqueaba escandalosamente.

Con el pasar del tiempo, sus sollozos continuaron, pero…por otro motivo.

 _ **El destino era peculiar y cruel a la vez.**_

 **Notas finales: hola! Aquí de regreso con ellos. Enserio d gray man me está afectando xD escribo mas de ellos últimamente e.e en fin, soy feliz!**

 **Sobre las personalidades, como ya dije, es solo mi punto de vista. A mi parecer, según lo que mostro el anime (y el manga, aunque en el anime al fin supimos que era rubio o_O) parecía alguien menos acido que Kanda que conocemos, como mas abierto y amable a su amor hacia aquella mujer. Los llame "Yuu" y "Alma" por el simple detalle de que así los llaman cuando despiertan como segundos exorcistas (por lo que quiero creer que eran sus nombres originales), incluso en una parte Kanda aclara que ese apellido lo escogió el, mas no que fuera suyo originalmente.**

 **Sobre lo de "aroma" de su amigo, en una escena del manga y anime, cuando Kanda sale del agua y pide que le quiten la flecha (arco de Alma Karma), este murmura que el aroma de Marie le es nostálgico/familiar. Este detalle llamo mi atención, por lo que me tengo una teoría de que quizás el Yuu original conocía a Marie desde antes aunque es complicado considerando las líneas temporales, pero no imposible. Además se suele decir que hay personas capaces de reconocer a los demás por su peculiar olor (no hablo del sudor y demás). En fin, por un lado creo que sería Marie, pero como ambiente esto a un encuentro 30 años atrás, dejare de lado esa teoría :´v pero quise darle cameo igual. (fuck logic.)**

 **Sobre lo del general Tiedoll di por sentado que estaba relacionado al Yuu/past por el asunto de la inocencia que usaba. Nada más. Además, imaginar una escena "padre e hijo" en esta época me tentó!**

 **Y si..la misión en donde Alma y Yuu dicen ir es en la cual morirán :v (lo sé, crueldad de mi parte, pero bueno).**

 **Y si, aquí el Moyashi no es Moyashi (¿?). Es solo un tipo fabuloso y amante de la ciencia :v. No pude evitar imaginarlo como alguien extraño, arrogante y algo presumido. No sé porque, quizás los lentes (¿?).**


End file.
